Alderney State Correctional Facility
miniatur|Das Wappen der leitenden Behörde Die Alderney State Correctional Facility (auch Acter Correctional Facility, Liberty City Correctional Facility, dt. auch Alderney-Staatsgefängnis, abgekürzt A.S.C.F.) ist eine Justizvollzugsanstalt aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned und Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, die sich in Alderney befindet. Sie ist von allen Seiten vom Acter-Industriegebiet umgeben und ist somit eine Enklave. Die Alderney State Correctional Facility ist eine Justizvollzugsanstalt aus Grand Theft Auto IV, die sich in Süd-Alderney im Alderney State befindet und 1869 gegründet wurde, sowie vom Alderney State Department of Corrections verwaltet wird. Sie basiert auf dem New Jersey State Prison in New Jersey, einige Anhaltspunkte, unter anderem die Gefängniswände, weisen auch Parallelen zum berüchtigten East Jersey State Prison auf. Das Gefängnis wird im Spiel als eigenständiger Bezirk ausgewiesen, der nicht zum drumherum liegenden Acter-Industriegebiet gehört. Die bewaffneten Wachmänner, Stacheldraht-Zäune und Wachtürme weisen darauf hin, dass es sich beim Alderney-Staatsgefängnis um eine Strafanstalt der mittleren Sicherheitsstufe handelt. Hochsicherheitsgefängnisse hingegen liegen nicht in oder in der Nähe von Großstädten. Man kann die Insassen beim Faulenzen, Fegen und Grasbewässern beobachten. Eine Kapelle befindet sich im südöstlichen Abschnitt der Einrichtung, wo man zuweilen einen Prediger ausmachen kann. miniatur|Die Lage der Alderney State Correctional Facility (rot eingefärbt) in Liberty City Niko Bellic erhält keinen Fahndungslevel, wenn er das Gefängnis betritt, außer er stößt mit einem Wächter zusammen und verletzt oder tötet ihn. Angriffe auf Häftlinge werden auch mit Fahndungssternen quittiert. Jonathan Klebitz und Luis Fernando Lopez handeln sich jedoch gleich drei Sterne ein, wenn sie die Anlage entern, einhergehend mit einer Alarmglocke. Um hineinzugelangen, benötigt man einen Hubschrauber oder ein hohes Fahrzeug, um über den Zaun klettern zu können (Johnny und Luis erreichen die Zaunoberkante „zu Fuß“ nicht). Im Mehrspieler-Modus sind die Haupt- und Gebäudeeingänge geöffnet, es befinden sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch weder Wachen noch Häftlinge darin. Auftritte in Grand Theft Auto IV * I’ll take her... * She’s a Keeper * Diamonds are a Girl’s best Friend The Lost and Damned * Off Route * Get Lost Bekannte Insassen miniatur|Blick auf das Gefängnisgelände * Einer der Einsitzenden ist Gerald McReary. Er verbüßt eine langjährige Strafe für diverse Verbrechen von Erpressung bis zu bewaffneten Raubüberfall. * Die anderen beiden Häftlinge sind Lincoln Atwood und Digger Brass – dies lässt sich auf der Website hornyhighschoolreunions.com nachlesen. Lincoln überfiel einen 24/7-Markt und schoss einen Polizisten an, während er PCP einnahm, und verbüßt eine lebenslange Haftstrafe. Digger ist sein sexbesessener Biker-Zellengenosse. * Aiden O’Malley sollte auf Grund des Vorwurfs des schweren Diebstahls in die ASCF überführt werden, wird in Tunnel of Death aber getötet. * Billy Grey kommt nach der Mission This Shit’s cursed wahrscheinlich wegen eines Bewährungsverstoßes in Haft, stirbt aber bei einem Mordanschlag seitens der Lost-Brüderschaft im Gefängnis (bei der kleinen Kapelle). * Jon Gravelli, Jr. sitzt am Anfang von GTA IV im Alderney-Staatsgefängnis ein, wird aber kurz darauf entlassen. * Mickey, ehemaliges Mitglied des Lost MC. Trivia * Das große eingezäunte Erholungsgelände entpuppt sich aus der Ferne betrachtet als Baseball-Feld. Höchstwahrscheinlich befand sich an dieser Stelle während der Produktionsphase des Spiels ein Sportplatz, der aber später wieder entfernt wurde, ohne auch die dazugehörige, niedrig aufgelöste Textur zu löschen (siehe auch Ghost Tower). * Vor den Toren sieht man zwei Überwachungskameras. Diese reagieren auf den Spieler: Sie verfolgen ihn, wenn er sich bewegt. Auch in Fahrzeugen. * Mit einem Mod für GTA IV und Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City (PC-Fassung) beginnt der Spieler nach seiner Außer-Gefecht-Setzung oder Verhaftung im Alderney-Staatsgefängnis eine neue Spielphase und kann sich an einem Ausbruch versuchen. * Auf der Anlage befindet sich ein Karabiner-Gewehr, ungewöhnlich, da es ein großes Sicherheitsrisiko darstellt. * Während einer Zwischensequenz sind hinter einem Wärter die Namen einiger anderer Wärter auszumachen, die schnell ausgesprochen eine andere Bedeutung erhalten können: „Phil McRevice“ klingt wie fill my crevice (fülle meine „Spalte“), „Seymour Fani“ wie „see more fanny“ (sehe mehr Hintern) und „Isaac Hunt“ wie I’s a cunt (ich bin eine Fotze (in afroamerikanischem Englisch). Neben diesen Wärtern arbeitet noch Richard Head im Gefängnis. en:Alderney State Correctional Facility es:Centro Penitenciario Alderney fi:Alderney State Correctional Facility fr:Alderney State Correctional Facility pl:Alderney State Correctional Facility sv:Alderney State Correctional Facility Kategorie:Gefängnisse Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Gebäude Kategorie:Sperrgebiete